1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a polarizing panel and a display device having the polarizing panel. More particularly, example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a polarizing panel capable of enhancing display quality and a display device having the polarizing panel.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a display apparatus is perceived by users to display a two-dimensional image (hereinafter, referred to as a 2D image). Recently, according to increasing demands for 3-dimensional images (hereinafter, referred to as a 3D image) in usage fields such as that of virtual game playing, movies and so on, display apparatuses for displaying a perceived 3D image are being developed.
A 3D image display apparatus may display a 3D image by using a binocular parallax effect through two eyes of the observer. For example, since two eyes of the observer are spaced apart from each other, different images viewed at different angles through each of the two eyes may be supplied for processing by the observer's brain. That is, the stereoscopic image display apparatus may use the binocular parallax mechanisms of the observer's visual system to create the illusion of 3D imagery.
The 3D image display apparatuses that use the binocular parallax effect may be divided into a stereoscopic type display apparatus and an auto-stereoscopic type display apparatus according as whether special glasses are necessary or not for perceiving the 3D imagery. The stereoscopic type display apparatuses may be further subdivided into a passive polarized glasses type display apparatus, an active shutter glasses type display apparatus, etc. In the passive polarized type display apparatus, a pair of glasses having different but substantially fixed polarizing axes for each of the lenses used by a user are provided. In the active shutter glasses type display apparatus, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are divided over time (time domain multiplexed) to be displayed thereon periodically, and a pair of glasses in which a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter are closed and opened in synchronization with the time domain multiplexed presentation of left and right images is used. According to the active shutter glasses type display apparatus, the left-eye shutter or the right-eye shutter is opened during a vertical blanking interval after the left-eye image or the right-eye image is displayed on a display panel, and then the respective left-eye image or the right-eye image may be captured by the corresponding eye of the observer.
A passive polarized type display apparatus may be provided that includes a front polarizing panel that divides (splits) the formed imagery on the display panel in a time multiplexed manner into a left-eye directed image and a right-eye directed image. A pair of passive polarized glasses may then be used in conjunction with the time multiplexing front polarizing panel where the passive glasses have a corresponding left lens and a corresponding right lens to selectively transmit the differently polarized images to the intended respective eyeballs. However, due to the way the image is formed for example in an LCD display panel and the way the left and right polarized lights are transmitted through the polarizing panel, an undesired crosstalk image may be generated in the passive glasses/time domain multiplexing type of polarizing display apparatus. Moreover, due to a limitation of a resistive characteristics normally present for a transparent electrode used in the time multiplexing polarizing panel, it is difficult to employ the display apparatus in a large sized display device.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.